


All Grown Up

by iam_hilarious



Series: Five Gunshots [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Glee Club - Freeform, M/M, Romance, The Unholy Trinity (Glee), brittana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam_hilarious/pseuds/iam_hilarious
Summary: Sequel to Five GunshotsThings in Brittany and Santana's lives are finally going well. Their kids are happy and so are they. When an unwanted visitor comes knocking at their door, concealed feelings are discovered. Will they be able to stand by each other during this time?If you haven't read Five Gunshots, go read that first cause this won't make sense : )From my Wattpad @Brittanaahaha - I didn’t steal this
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Five Gunshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The phone call

2030\. NYC, New York, USA

Santana woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.  
Brittany had been under the weather the past few days so Liam, Jessica, Harry and Madison were out with Brittany's parents. That meant Brittany and Santana could take a nap, which they did.

She looked at the caller ID and groaned. She picked up her phone and made her way out the room, careful not to wake Brittany up. "Fabray?" She yawned.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I would have thought you would be looking after your children rather than sleeping but I need to tell you something." Quinn rushed out.

"Yeah well B's sick so make this quick."

"Well I'm in Lima with Johnny and we visited my mom two days ago." Quinn said warily. Johnny was Quinn's boyfriend, who she had been dating for about six months.

"Ok, what does that have to do with me." Santana snapped annoyed she had been woken up for what she liked to call a 'Fabray crisis'. A 'Fabray crisis' is when something slightly dramatic happens such as her dress strap snapped, and Quinn freaks out like it was the end of the world.

"My mom asked me how all my friends were doing and I said at some point that you and Britt moved into a big place in Soho." Quinn answered.

"I still don't see why you called me." Santana snarled.

"You know how my mum still talks to Marie and Antonio even after I explained why she shouldn't. When I told her that you live in that part of New York, she said that your parents were moving there and you should call them when you get a chance. Then yesterday Marie called me asking for your number, I just hung up." Quinn said biting her lip.

Suddenly Santana was very interested in the conversation. "How on earth does she have your number?" She questioned. 

"I'm not sure. I guess maybe my Mom gave it to her or something."

"Did she forget what he did or something! Britt is gonna freak. Remember how when he got out she was terrified. Now she's gonna be scared every time she turns a corner." Santana shouted, angry that this had happened.

"I know. I just thought I should call and warn you."

At this moment Brittany came running past Santana towards the bathroom. "Q, thanks for the heads up but Britt is about to start puking her guts out again so I gotta go." She said before hanging up.

Santana followed an extremely pale Brittany to the bathroom and saw her leaning over the toilet, throwing up everything she's ate in the last 12 hours. Santana sat next to her and pulled her hair into a ponytail whilst she said "Oh, B. You haven't been this sick since middle school."

Brittany tried to respond but was too weak from vomiting. She had been like this for the past 2 days or so. "Britt-Britt can you look at me for a second?" Brittany weakly turned her head to face Santana "I'm gonna take you to the hospital." Brittany shook her head in disagreement so Santana said sternly "B, you haven't kept anything down in at least 48 hours and you're getting worse. I'm not arguing with you about this."

Brittany meekly nodded and Santana helped her out to the car. The journey to the hospital took twice as long because Brittany needed to throw up every two minutes. When they got to the ER, Brittany was taken straight to the back and Santana guessed it was the fact she looked as though she would faint any second.

When the doctor finally got the results it turns out Brittany was extremely dehydrated from doing too many strenuous activities and not drinking any water. She was going to have to take a week off work and stay in the hospital overnight.

Santana had to go home because the kids were getting dropped off. Santana got back to the house and minutes later there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see her 4 children smiling with Whitney and Pierce standing just behind them. Madison reached out for Santana, babbling away.

Santana took her from Liam's arms and her children filed in. Whitney and Pierce came in and Whitney said "How is Brittany feeling?"

Santana gulped knowing that Liam and Jessica would be overly worried when they found out. She put Madison down and told her to go play with her brother.

She turned back to her parents-in-law and sighed "She's in the hospital."

A voice from behind them shouted "What?!"


	2. Freaking Out

It was 2 weeks later and Brittany was at the park with the kids because they were going to stay with Quinn and Johnny as Brittany and Santana had a date night planned and they rarely actually got to enjoy date night because the kids were always there. Liam had panicked when he found out about Brittany's hospital visit but was fine not long after.

* * *

_"What?!" Liam shouted._

_Santana scrunched her eyes shut trying to wake up from this thing that wasn't really happening. She turned to him "Your Mom is in the hospital..." Liam's eyes went wide and he began saying something but Santana cut him off "No it is not serious. She's just dehydrated so they are giving her fluids and she just needs to stay overnight."_

_"Can we go see her?" Liam asked._

_"I think it'll be better if we just stay here and we can see her when she gets discharged," Santana said wearily. She then turned to Whitney and Pierce and said "Would you mind looking after the kids just for an hour or two tomorrow."_

_Liam argued "No! I want to be with you when Mommy comes home!"_

_"Liam Isaac Pierce! You will not shout at me like that. Just... please stay with Grandma and Grandpa for a few hours." Santana pleaded._

_Whitney said politely "We will be fine to look after the kids for a bit."_

_"Thanks so much." She faced Liam again "Go tell Jess what happened. Tell Mads and Harry that Mommy's away for the night but not that she's sick, okay?"_

_Liam sighed in defeat and nodded his head before walking off._

* * *

Madison giggled and ran into Brittany's arms. Brittany picked her up and span her around. "Liam! Jess! Harry!" She shouted. "We are going to feed the ducks."

Jessica and Harry started to follow her but Liam just groaned "Mom, don't say that so loud."

Brittany laughed "I'm sorry. Sweetie, I forgot you were at the stage where anything anyone does is super embarrassing. Also since when was it Mom, you've always called me Mommy."

Liam mumbled, "Yeah well, we're in a public place."

Brittany ruffled his hair and said "Tough luck kiddo."

Some older woman came up to them and said "You have such a sweet family. Is your husband here?"

Brittany shook her head "Actually my wife is working."

The lady took a step back, muttered "Oh." And walked away.

Brittany had seen the exact same look the day Santana proposed.

* * *

_"Brittany S. Pierce, will you marry me?"_

_Brittany looked around the park, expecting somebody to jump out and tell her this was all a joke._

_"I-I..." Brittany stuttered._

_Santana began to get up, thinking she had pressured Brittany into something she wasn't ready for._

_"No! I mean yes! A million times yes!" Brittany shouted. She then said in a quieter voice "I didn't mean to be so loud."_

_They went in for a deep kiss and as they pulled apart they just about heard somebody from the crowd that had gathered mutter "Dykes."_

_They turned to the girl who looked no older than themselves who had called them the rude name and an old man a few steps away said "It's sweet."_

_"Thank you," Santana said the man. She turned back to Brittany and looked into her eyes "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too." Brittany smiled, she knew she was smiling like an idiot but she was too happy to care._

* * *

"Mommy!" Harry shouted.

"You were staring into space." Jessica said confused.

"I was just thinking about something." Brittany smiled.

"Stop finkin bout dat and start finkin bout de ducks." Madison whined.

"Ok, Mads. I'm sorry." Brittany laughed.

When they got to the duck pond, Brittany sat down on the bench a couple of metres away and watched her kids play.

Suddenly a pushing match broke out between Harry and Jessica. She ran towards them and broke them up. "No fighting."

"She started it," Harry stated.

"Only cause he took my bread, the little brat." Jessica sneered.

"Jessica! You will not call your brother names and Harry don't take something that belongs to somebody else and pushing is banned in our family. Now apologise, both of you." Brittany said sternly.

As they were saying sorry Brittany heard something. She recognised it but didn't know where from. A voice.

She turned and so a very distracted lady shouting at the phone. "I don't care if you're working! I don't care if you are a doctor. You better get down here now Antonio!"

* * *

_"I didn't want it to go so far. I wish Antonio never did this, but he is my husband and I have to side with him forever, I said so in my vows in front of god. I'm sorry if this upsets you but I'm sure it upsets me and Antonio much more, he could do like 12 years of prison. Do you know how hard that will be for me. Not being able to have a casual conversation over dinner with my husband."_

* * *

Only then did she figure out who the woman was. Marie. The wife of the man who tried to kill her.

* * *

_"That doesn't matter. I came to tell Brittany and Santana something but it's even better because all of your weird club are here. Look I'm not going to ask you to lie in court because that would be illegal. That being said if you happened to forget minor details or accidentally add somethings in, such as he didn't mean to fire and his finger slipped, that would highly appreciated. If you don't we might have some secrets that just slip out our mouth. I'm not saying that Antonio will completely be out of the blue, how could he there is proof that he did something in that room but I reckon we could lower his years by a lot, maybe even half them. Anyway these secrets we have could change your lives completely, you know the one I'm talking about."_

* * *

It couldn't be her. Not when she didn't travel outside of Ohio for at least 18 years. Maybe not even Lima.

* * *

_"Don't forget, I know lots about you."_

* * *

Her legs began to feel like jelly and she struggled to stay standing. She took a shaky step backwards but almost fell so stopped in her tracks.

"Liam, help me back to the car," Brittany said trying to keep her voice calm.

"O-Okay," Liam said with a confused look on his face.

Liam got her to the car with Jessica, Harry and Madison following in suit. Liam helped Brittany into the car and then got Madison in her car seat and Harry and Jessica got in as well.

Brittany turned on the car and sat back for a moment before Liam said "Are you sure your okay to drive? Maybe I should call Mami?"

"No. No, I'm fine. I'm fine. I just need a minute." Brittany said taking a deep shaky breath.

They sat for a minute or two then Brittany breathed "I'm ok. I'm ok."

Brittany drove to Quinn's house and got the kids out the car. She knocked on the door and after a minute Johnny opened it.

"Hi, I'm so sorry that I'm early. Is Quinn here? I kind of need to talk to her." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah sure I'll just go..." Johnny said but was cut off by Quinn slamming into Brittany in a hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever." Quinn said as she pulled away. "Hi Jess. Hi Mads. Hi Liam. Hi Harry. Come in." She continued.

She led them in and without waiting for an answer shouted "Britt! Do you want a coffee?!"

Brittany followed Quinn to the kitchen while the kids and Johnny went to the living room.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Quinn asked.

"Well," Brittany started before going into a major rant "we were at the park. You know not a rare event. Maddy made us go feed the ducks. I'm mean fair enough. I promised her that we would because she didn't want to put on her jacket or shoes. I know that's really bad and I shouldn't give in but the other three had been in the car for fifteen minutes and she wasn't budging."

"Brittany, your getting off topic." Quinn laughed.

"Right. Sorry. So they are feeding the ducks, I'm sitting over on the bench and then Harry and Jessica just start shoving each other. Like a full on pushing match. So I run over and I'm like don't push each other blah blah blah. Something about how one of them took the others bread I don't really know. Then I hear this voice. I'm thinking to myself where do I know that voice from. I turn around and you'll never guess who it was." Brittany rushed out.

"Antonio...no actually Marie, you'd be freaking out even more if it was him." Quinn said turning to face Brittany.

"How...did you know that?" Brittany wondered.

"I told Santana a few weeks ago that they were moving here, she said she had told you." Quinn said.

"She didn't tell me a thing."


End file.
